


Angel's food, Devil's feast

by Pajama_Han



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Crowley (Good Omens), angel cum is glittery you can't change my mind, food kink?, naked apron, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: Aziraphale has a craving for angel cake, and so does Crowley. Though, naturally, they mean different things.





	Angel's food, Devil's feast

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is dedicated to the tumblr blog "iwouldfuckaziraphale" (https://iwouldfuckaziraphale.tumblr.com/). I've fallen head-over-heels for this series, so I hope you like this story enough for me to write more! Ciao, angels!

The door to the bookshop jingled, and the angel behind one of the many bookshelves sighed, “Terribly sorry, but we’re closed!”  
“It’s just me, angel!” The familiar voice of a demon called back to him.  
Aziraphale smiled and tucked the book he was reading under his arm as he hurried to meet his love, “Crowley! What a pleasant surprise!” The blond angel chirped happily, seeing Crowley, casual as ever, saunter further into the shop.

“I'd say I hope I’m not intruding, but,” the demon cracked a smile, “I don't much care if I am or not.”  
Aziraphale had to laugh a bit at that, “You're never intruding here, dearest,” he motioned to the back of the shop, “though I hope you don't mind, I was about to excuse myself to the kitchen.”  
Crowley peered at the thick book under Aziraphale’s arm, “Browsing the cookbooks again, are we?”  
The angel blushed, a bit embarrassed, “Well, you see… I was craving sweets, but all the shops around here are closed. So I figured why not try my hand at it?” He smiled and opened the cookbook to the page he had been reading.  
“Angel’s food cake?” Crowley read and peered at Aziraphale over the rims of his impossibly dark glasses, “Little on the nose, don't you think?”

“Well, I rather like angel cake, so that's what I’m making!” The angel huffed and turned to walk up the stairs to his flat. The demon watched him go with a smile, eyeing his lover’s rear end.  
“I rather like it too…” he murmured to himself before following Aziraphale upstairs. 

Crowley leaned in the doorway to the cozy kitchen. It was fairly well-stocked, even though Aziraphale had no real need for food. It was so cute, Crowley thought, that of all the human behaviours he could have picked up over these six-thousand years, his angel had become a _food snob._  
Aziraphale had shed his heavy wool coat and tied a simple white apron over his clothes, “If you intend on watching me bake, the least you could do is fetch some ingredients for me.” The angel smiled and retrieved an electric egg beater from a drawer.  
The demon discarded his sunglasses and snapped his fingers, suddenly wearing a black apron over his casual attire of jeans and a t-shirt, “Might as well help you out; ‘last thing we need is another fire here.” He reached into the pantry and brought out some sugar and flour. Aziraphale beamed and the two set to work. 

Crowley was impressed to find that his angel was a fantastic baker, turning simple ingredients into fluffy batter with ease as he danced about his kitchen. The demon couldn't help but stare at how cute Aziraphale looked in his apron, his beautiful curves on display without that old coat. A devilish idea crossed Crowley’s mind and a smirk set itself on his face. When the angel’s back was turned towards him as he was preparing the cake pan, the demon snapped his fingers.  
“Crowley!!!” Aziraphale jumped as his clothes (save for the apron) disappeared. The angel spun around and held down the front flap of the apron, trying to cover himself. He was blushing furiously and his eyes were wide.  
Crowley grinned; even with the angel trying desperately to cover his modesty, those sinful curves and rolls were visible poking out the sides of the apron. And his thighs looked positively _biteable_. 

Crowley leaned in close to his flustered lover, “C’mon, love, it's not like I haven't seen you wearing less~” he pressed his hips into Aziraphale’s, pinning him against the counter.  
The angel looked up at the demon, “Y-yes, but… his eyes flicked over to the bowl on the counter, “Angel cake batter is time-sensitive! If we leave it sit out for too long, all the air inside will dissipate and we’ll have a big, heavy brick for a cake.” He pouted and Crowley couldn't help but chuckle at that.

The demon stepped back, “Alright, alright, you can finish the cake, but don't you dare put your clothes back on.” His tone made Aziraphale shiver, and the angel nodded submissively as he poured the batter into the cake pan. Naturally, this gave Crowley exactly what he wanted; an unobstructed view of his angel’s perfect ass. He felt his fingers twitch, aching to bury them into the soft give of his fat, massage his cheeks until Aziraphale was trembling, then hold him firmly in place as he was fucked against the counter...

In fact…

As soon as Aziraphale tucked the cake in the oven and set his old-fashioned timer, Crowley pounced. The angel let out a squeak as he was bent over the countertop, wrists held down by Crowley’s own, with the demon’s sinful thin hips pressing into his bare, pudgy rear end. No doubt the blond could feel Crowley’s hard cock through his pants.  
“Gotcha, angel~” Crowley purred, leaning over Aziraphale to whisper in his ear, “Now that your treat is getting ready, I think it's time I had a taste of a little,” his hand came down upon Aziraphale’s ass with a slap, making the blond man gasp, “ _angel’s cake_ , myself.”  
“C-Crowley,” Aziraphale whimpered breathily, blowing away some flour on the countertop “You sounds so… hungry.” The demon could _hear_ the smile in his voice.  
“That's ‘cause I am, angel,” Crowley gently massaged the area he just spanked, squeezing the soft skin there, “Do you have any idea how delicious you look like this? Spread out under me, bloody hell, you look like a cake yourself.” Crowley licked his lips and lowered them to the angel’s neck.

Aziraphale whined as his neck was kissed and nibbled on, all while Crowley began grinding his hard cock into the swell of his ass. The angel’s own member, kept safe behind his apron, was in turn ground against the kitchen counter. The angel couldn't hold back his small whimpers and breathy moans; with the way Crowley was attacking his neck and feeling up his arse with both hands now, he felt like he was being _devoured_.  
After leaving quite a few deep red hickeys on his tasty angel’s neck, Crowley trailed his kisses downwards, down Aziraphale’s shivering back, between where his wings could manifest, and down further still until Crowley was kneeling behind Aziraphale, directly behind that perfect ass he adored so, so dearly. 

Aziraphale’s breath picked up as he realized what his lover intended on doing back there, “Dearest,” he spoke softly, “ _please._ ”  
“‘Please’ what, angel?” The demon purred, slowly and carefully running his hands up those help-me-god/satan/somebody thighs to palm at the delectable cheeks, “if you want sssomething, you’d best asssk for it~” he couldn't help letting out a low hiss.  
“I… please, Crowley,” Aziraphale’s hips wiggled, “I want you to… to t- _taste_ me?”  
The demon let out a growl as those sugar-sweet words graced his ears. He grinned and spread Aziraphale’s ass open wide, revealing his perfect hole.  
“Oh, angel,” Crowley crooned, “I thought you’d never ask.”

The angel cried out loud as he felt the searing hot and agile tongue of his lover press against him. Wet and _slithering_ and far longer than any human’s.  
“You… ah~ you old serpent!” Aziraphale playfully teased through his moans.  
Crowley smiled as he worked his love open. No cake Aziraphale could ever bake (or anyone could bake, really) could compare to the pure taste of his angel. He pushed another _inch_ or so of his snake-like tongue into his delectable lover, getting the passage sopping wet and perfectly stretched out for what was to come.  
“My dear,” Aziraphale called out, pushing his hips back onto that sinful tongue, “The cake shall be finished baking soon!”  
Crowley sucked harshly on the rim, making Aziraphale shriek in surprised pleasure, and pulled away with a grin, “Want me to stop? I’ve only had one helping, yet.” He was close enough that his breaths puffed out hot and wet against Aziraphale’s hole.  
“Mm,” the angel hummed, missing the tongue already, “No, I'm just suggesting we get a wiggle on so,” he flashed Crowley a flustered smile over his shoulder, “we can have our cake and eat it, too?”

Crowley grinned wickedly and sunk his teeth into those perfect, fleshy cheeks, making the angel jump. A red circle bloomed there, matching the ones on his neck quite nicely. Crowley stood up and pulled his cock out of his pants, hiking up his apron enough. He looked down at Aziraphale bent over the counter, ass wiggling imploringly. The demon couldn’t resist clapping his hand down for a few playful spanks, each one making Aziraphale grind his cock against the counter, edging him further on.  
“Fuck, angel, I love your ass,” Crowley praised, gently pinching the rippling softness there, “you tempt me without even trying.”   
Aziraphale shuddered at the dirty talk and pushed back against Crowley’s narrow hips.   
With a practiced motion, Crowley circled the head of his cock around his angel’s well-prepped hole before sinking in.

Aziraphale gasped as he was stuffed full, manicured nails digging into the messy countertops as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Crowley’s head tipped back and he let out a loud groan as he was finally surrounded by that perfect, hot, tight ass.   
“Fuck, yesss,” Crowley hissed, holding himself as deep as he could reach, making Aziraphale quake under him, “Now this is what I call dessert, how you feelin’, love?”  
The angel steadied his breathing a bit and smiled back, flushed, and began, “Tick-”  
“Never mind,” Crowley held back a laugh at how silly his love could be, “hold on, angel.”  
Crowley began a brutal pace, thrusting hard and fast as he went in, but pulling out teasingly-slow.   
Aziraphale moaned uncontrollably and cried out Crowley’s name with gasping, whining breaths. He could feel the front of his apron become wet with his precum, but couldn't be bothered to do anything about it, raw pleasure and love for the demon currently pounding him were the only things on his mind. 

Crowley was going similarly insane. Every time he thrust into his beautiful, lovely, delicious angel, his hips would create little shockwaves in the perfect fat there, as if showing off just how _good_ he was giving it to his angel. The slick heat around his cock was quickly bringing him closer and closer to that edge, but he _had_ to see Aziraphale cum first. He had to gain the upper hand. Hand? Great idea, the demon thought to himself.  
As Crowley’s hips sped up their pace, nailing Aziraphale’s sweet-spot if the _screams_ coming from the blond’s sweet lips were anything to go by, his hand created a rhythm of spank, squeeze, pull, spank, squeeze, pull on that delicious ass.

The extra attention to his ass made Aziraphale whine and start bucking his hips back into Crowley’s thrusts.  
“Ah! C-Crowley!” Aziraphale cried out loud, hips pushing back and forth onto the demon’s thick cock and up against the countertop, “I’m- oh, _good graciousness_ ~ You’re going to make me come!!” He gasped and with one spot-on thrust to his prostate, the angel let out a long, high moan as orgasm shot through his body. His cock spurted out through the apron fabric, dirtying the flour-y counter.   
Crowley savoured the aftershock-spasms of his lover’s orgasm before reaching his own end, fingers digging into Aziraphale’s ass and groaning loudly through his teeth as he pumped gush after gush of his searing-hot demonic cum into the angel’s thoroughly-used hole. Crowley leaned over Aziraphale, arms caging in the angel protectively as he caught his breath, and as Aziraphale came back to reality.

“Shit, are you alright, Aziraphale?” Crowley gently pet the angel’s back and bottom soothingly.  
“Hmmm~” Aziraphale hummed, sounding as though he was still floating in bliss, “Of course, dearest, are you?”  
“Tickety-boo, as it were,” the demon replied with a chuckle. He miracled himself a silicone plug (taken from his personal collection back at his flat) and carefully pulled out of his angel. Just as the blond was about to whine at the lack of fullness, he gasped as the plug was gently pushed in.  
“Wh-why did you-” Aziraphale turned around, only to have his lips captured in a kiss.  
Crowley pulled back, golden snake-eyes glinting with mischief, “Now, love, you know I always prefer my sweets cream-filled~”  
Aziraphale bapped him playfully on the head with a nearby oven mitt and the demon laughed.

Aziraphale looked down at his apron, “Oh dear, I’ve made an awful mess of myself, haven't I?” He pouted and Crowley huffed out a surprised breath from his nose.  
The angel looked _wrecked_. His curly hair was messed up, his face was still orgasm-flushed and floury from being pressed on the counter, his neck was peppered with love-bites and there was a huge stain of glittery angel-cum right over his cock.   
“I think you look delicious…” Crowley murmured lowly, face spreading into a ravenous grin.  
“Oh, no you don't. I know that look!” Aziraphale tried to hold back a smile, “We can’t go another round just yet! We need to-”

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

The timer went off and Aziraphale beamed. He quickly retrieved his oven mitts and pulled the angel cake out of the oven. It was perfect. Golden brown on top, and it looked light as a feather.   
Crowley smiled fondly as Aziraphale beamed over the cake, set on the counter to cool. Pride could never be a sin if it looked so adorable. Not to mention the fact his angel was still a freshly-fucked, half-naked mess.  
“Looks incredible, love,” the demon sauntered behind his proud little angel, “But it needs to cool down, right?” His tone could not have broadcast his intentions any louder, nor could the hand slipping down to press on Aziraphale’s plug.  
The angel jumped, but turned to face his demon with a sly smile, “Oh?” He took off his oven mitts and slid his arms around Crowley’s thin neck, “In the mood for another helping of dessert, dearest~?”  
Crowley grinned and cupped Aziraphale’s already-stiffening cock through his soaked apron, “Always, angel. What do you say we whip up some special frosting?”


End file.
